Darkwing Duck Know Your Stars
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: The Darkwing Duck cast has to deal with a voice who tells lies about them. Review!
1. Darkwing Duck

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. Know Your Stars a show from All That belongs to Nick. KYS was when an unknown voice said lies about someone that was in the show .

Review!

Chapter 1 Darkwing

**"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." A mysterious voice echoed.**

Darkwing was sitting happily on a chair in a big room. "Soon all my fans will be filled with knowledge of the great me."

**"Darkwing Duck is really Donald Duck," Says the mysterious voice.**

"WHAT!? That's a lie! I'm not that stupid sailor. I'm Darkwing Duck!" He pouted.

**"Darkwing Duck, is in love with Dr. Slug and they have billions of slime babies," The voice snickered.**

"Gross that's not even possible. Stop telling my fans lies they deserve to know the truth," Darkwing growled.

**"You want the truth huh?" The Mysterious voice asked.**

"Yes! They deserve to know how wonderful I am. How smart and handsome I am how..."

**"Yeah, yeah I get it yeesh...Darkwing Duck, is an egocentric, hot headed clumsy oaf" Says the mysterious voice.**

Darkwing was seething with rage. "LIES! I have a very small ego..."

His ego walks over being in 30 feet tall and roars at him.

"Uh...welll I am not hotheaded or clumsy...woahh!" Darkwing slipped on a bannnana peel and slid into a door. "Don't say a word."

**"Darkwing Duck, has a need for stealing," The voice said.**

"Hey, I stop crimes I would never steal! I am the fighter of justice. The good doer of write and wrong. The..." An anvil falls on Darkwing.

**"Now you know Darkwing Duck," Says the mysterious voice.**

Clad:REVIEW!


	2. Megavolt

IB:Thanks for the reviews everyone I enjoy creating laughter.

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. Know Your Stars a show from All That belongs to Nick. KYS was when an unknown voice said lies about someone that was in the show .

Clad:Review and get a free lightbulb.

Chapter 1 Megavolt

**"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." A mysterious voice echoed.**

Megavolt was sitting in a chair holding his lightbulb. "Uh who are you? Who am I? Wait what's that? Oh yeah I'm Megavolt thanks Bulby," he happily chuckled, hugging his bulb.

**"Megavolt, dances in the nude," The voice said with a snicker.**

Megavolt eyes widened. "Hey I only did that once for Quack...I mean...Uh...oh shut up."

**"Megavolt, wants to Marry Dr. Slug," Says the voice.**

"That ugly ball of slime? Eww that's a lie besides I'm straight..." Megavolt frowned.

**"Hah! Everyone knows you're with Quackerjack," The mysterious voice said with a sneer.**

"Am not were just friends and you better shut up or I'll fry you!" Megavolt growled, blue static coming from his fingers. A bunch of water fell on Megavolt causing him to shake and scream, then collapse..."Oww..." He moaned in pain.

**"Megavolt, made out with Darkwing Duck last night," Says the mysterious voice.**

"Really? I thought I hated him...Who are you talking about? Who am I? I was sure I was making biscuits for my bulbs last night," Megavolt scratched his head, confused.

Darkwing stormed over and looked the audience in the eye." Listen all impressionable viewers this guy is a liar! Don't listen to him! HE LIES! Anyway time to take you to jail Megavolt."

Megavolt stared at him confused. "Who are you? Can you tell me what I did last night?"

"I have no idea what you did Sparky oh um..heh I'm your best friend," Darkwing grinned.

"Really? Then why do you always take me to jail?" Megavolt pouted.

"Uh...well because I...AHHH!" Darkwing fell down a trap door.

"Hey! Why did you get rid of my best friend? Sniff we didn't get to spend any time together," Megavolt sniffed.

**"Megavolt, dresses in the nude, made out with Dr. Slug, and Darkwing Duck. Now you know Megavolt." The Mysterious voice said.**

"Oh yeah I'm Megavolt. And you're a liar! Eat voltage," Megavolt growled but he was all charged out. A cage fell on Megavolt and it got wheeled away.

REVIEW!


	3. Quackerjack

IB:I love all you reviewers. You guys rock.

Clad:Review and get a free toy

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. Know Your Stars a show from All That belongs to Nick. KYS was when an unknown voice said lies about someone that was in the show .

Review!

Chapter 3 Quackerjack

**"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." A mysterious voice echoed.**

Quackerjack was sitting on the chair in the dark room holding Mr. Banana Brain, grinning wide.

**"Quackerjack, loves videogames," Says the mysterious voice.**

Quackerjack narrowed his eyes in anger. "LIES! I hate them! They ruined me! I already have my toy army destroying all video arcades."

**"Quackerjack, is on crack," The voice said.**

"Am not. Am not. But I do enjoy drinking 50 cups of coffee a day. Whoo that's a rush of caffeine let me tell you I was up all night bouncing off walls. Hahahaha!" Quackerjack giddly laughed.

**"Quackerjack, is part duck, part frog, and part broccoli," Says the voice.**

"Huh? No, no I'm all duck. Boy you're even crazier than me," QJ said with a grin.

**"Quackerjack, is in love with Wiffle Boy," The Mysterious voice said.**

"WHAT!? You're going to regret all these lies," Quackerjack eyes narrowed in rage. "It's playtime!" He took out his history doll and entered the voice box room.

**"Hey, you can't come in here! What's that? NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The voice cried. **

Quackerjack laughs."No one makes a fool out of me."

REVIEW!


	4. Negaduck

Disclaimer:Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney. Know Your Stars a show from All That belongs to Nick. KYS was when an unknown voice said lies about someone that was in the show .

Review!

Chapter 4 Negaduck

**"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars." A mysterious voice echoed.**

Negaduck was sitting in a chair looking rather grumpy and holding his chainsaw.

**"Negaduck, is in love with Darkwing Duck," The mysterious voice said.**

Negaduck eyes widened and he growled. "LIES! I hate that stupid goody doer and you people reading this stop laughing at me! Or else..." He reeled his chainsaw.

**"Negaduck, is the nicest guy in the world and he loves bunnys,"The voice snickered.**

"LIES! I hate bunnies! I'll blow them up into smithereens and I'm the meanest guy in the world. Especially more than the stupid Dr. Slug, " Negaduck grumbled.

**"Then why did you adopt such a sweet daughter? Hmm?" The voice asked.**

"My therapist said it would be good for me," Negaduck answered with a shrug.

**"Negaduck, wants all you fan girls to come over and give him a big hug," The voice surpassed a laugh.**

A whole tornado of girls come over hugging and kissing Negaduck. "I love you!" One grinned...It was a boy.

"GET OFF! OFF! GRRRRRRRRR!" Negaduck used his chainsaw and chopped everyone into bits.

**"Now you know Negaduck," Says the mysterious voice.**

"When I find who you are. .. " Negaduck said through gritted teeth. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" He growled, angry.

REVIEW!


End file.
